Now That You've Remembered
by aqua711marine
Summary: DEDICATED TO x-peace-love-niley! Sequel to Don't Forget Me. Miley and Nick are together now, but an upcoming wedding and a legal issue in Miley's family are pulling them apart. Can their relationship survive the storm? Or is this the end of Niley?
1. Wedding Bells

**Thank you guys so so so much for reading Don't Forget Me.**

**Here's the sequel!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

I'm not sure when it truly became apparent, but around Christmas, I knew that I was totally and hopelessly in love with Nick.

2 weeks later, we sat on his couch in the basement. Snickerdoodles, and sugar-free lemon wafers sat on the coffee table. I of course, ate the Snickerdoodles and Nick ate the wafers.

"So, where do we go from here?" I ask, reaching for another cinnamon sprinkled cookie.

Nick swallows his wafer and looks at me. "It's up to you. Do you want to tell the press?"

"Do you?"

"Do you?"

"It's up to you"

"No, it's your choice"

"Nick", I say finally. I set my Snickerdoodle down on the coffee table, "I think we should tell them. It didn't do us any good to keep it to ourselves last time".

Nick hesitates. I know he doesn't want to answer because he doesn't agree with me. He thinks it should be a secret because he doesn't want to risk our delicately stitched relationship.

Me? I'm the skydiver. I want to risk it rather than not take it at all. Isn't love about risks anyways?

Nick sighs. "Yeah. Maybe your right".

"Yes!" I squeal, throwing my arms around his neck. "I promise, Nicky, things will be good this time. Nothing is going to pull us apart. I won't let that happen", I whisper in his ear.

He kisses my head lightly and pulls me closer to him so that I lay in his lap. He smiles, and leans down for a kiss.

~*~

Meanwhile, Kevin, Nick's brother, waits anxiously for his girlfriend Danielle to arrive. He's worried, and nervous, and excited all at once. Because Kevin is planning to seal the deal with her.

Kevin is going to ask Danielle to marry him.

He has never felt so sure about anyone in his entire life. However at the moment, he is feeling the most nervous and excited he's ever felt. He doesn't know what to feel except—

"Hey, sweets", Danielle says, sweeping into the room.

"Hey", Kevin manages, smiling weakly.

"Is something wrong?" she asks him, concerned.

"No", Kevin takes a deep breath. "Danielle, there's something I have to tell you".

~*~

Devon Stewart knows its over when the phone rings.

"Hello?" he says gruffly into the phone.

"Is there a 'Devon Stewart' available?" a man asks.

"This is he", Devon sighs.

The other man's voice grows sharp, "Devon Stewart, this is Donald Clockard from the FBI. You're under arrest".

~*~

Nick breaks his kiss with me to pick up his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" he says breathlessly.

He pauses, listening.

"Really? That's great!" he exclaims.

"What?" I mouth.

"Congrats, you guys. Yeah, I'll have Mom call you back when she gets home. Love you, bye!". He hangs up the phone.

"Miley", he says excitedly, "Kevin and Danielle are getting married!"

**Sorry, for a kind of lame chapter. Anyways please review.**

**Stay Tuned**


	2. Nightmare

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Please review :-)**

"Danielle, I'm so happy for you!" I gush to Danielle, Kevin's girlfriend as I made my way back home, talking on my cell phone at the same time.

After a few minutes of chatting, we hang up. Wow. Kevin getting married? I can't believe its happening so soon. Though I'm not surprised Danielle is his bride-to-be. Those two are more in love than Kate Gosselin and money. (**A/N: Sorry for all you Jon and Kate Plus 8 fans…this was the only thing I could think of)**

When I open the door to my house, a feeling of tense dread creeps up into me and I have no idea why. Cautiously, I close the door behind me and slowly walk inside.

My mom is sitting with her head in her hands at the kitchen table. My dad looks distraught, a phone sitting beside him, face down.

"Dad? Mom?" I ask, nervously.

"Miles", Dad says flatly, "It's Uncle Devon. It's—He—"

Dad takes a deep breath and continues. "It seems, that your uncle has gotten in trouble with the law. He's been charged with identity theft. Sweetie, Uncle Devon's been paying his expenses to someone else's credit card for a long time".

My face freezes in utter shock, mouth hanging open. My entire face pales to a horrible, ghostly white.

"Maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe he didn't know it wasn't his credit card he was using", I squeak finally, in a small voice.

My father looks ashen and shakes his head. "People don't not know when their using someone else's account. It seems Devon isn't the person he says he was".

My brain is pounding to loudly for me to think. A cold, icy feeling fills my heart as it hits me that my beloved Uncle Devon is a lying, stealing criminal.

With that, I collapse in a heap on the kitchen floor, and pass out.

~*~

I wake up about two minutes later on my couch, Dad waving smelling salts over my face.

Hell, I didn't even know we had smelling salts.

And dang that smell is annoying me.

"Daddy!" I yell half awake, "Stop waving the fucking smelling salts in my face!"

Dad jumps away, taken aback.

My mom's head shoots up from her hands. "Miley! Language!" she scolds.

"Sorry", I mutter, even though I'm so tired I don't even know what I'm sorry for.

"I just let you sleep", Dad murmurs, "We can talk about Uncle Devon tomorrow".

Gee, thanks a lot, Dad. My last thought before slipping into sleep is Uncle Devon.

Thanks, Daddy. You're a real help.

Not.

**Sorry for the suckish chapter. Im rushing to finish this. Please review anyways!!**


	3. Not Fair

**So sorry for not updating!! Please review!!!**

I wake up the next morning feeling a exhausted, stressed, irritated, and totally shitty. **(A/N: I know I'm using more 'launguage' in this one then in don't forget me)**

All I really want to do is be with Nick.

So that morning, I get up, quickly brush my hair and teeth, slide into a pair of comfy sweats, and slipp quietly out the door.

It's about 7:34 a.m. when I knocked on his door. Fortunately, he's awake—well somewhat—and groggily opens the door.

I bite back a giggle at the sight of his wild bed head hair. "I need your help" I whisper.

Instinctively, I lean forward and put my arms around him. He pulls me close and holds me tight.

To make things more frustrating, I start to cry softly into his shoulder, even though I really, REALLY don't want to.

He leads me inside and we sit down on the couch. I cuddle close to him, small tears still dripping down my face. I lean my head against his shoulder and take a long, shuddering sigh.

"Now tell me everything", he whispers softly into my ear".

And with that, I tell him everything. About my uncle I mean. And I say in one long, rambling breath.

At the end of it, I take a huge, deep breath of air, and relax again against Nick's shoulder.

"Wow, Miles" he sighs, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. "I'm sure it's hard. But I guess I really have no idea what it's really like".

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Once I finally get my life back in order, BAM! Something comes around and knocks me down again" I say wearily.

We're both thoughtfully silent for a moment.

"It's not fair", I finish finally.

Nick kisses my head and rests his head against my hair.

"I'm so sorry this is all happening to you, Miley. I'm so, so sorry". He whispers finally in my ear.

Something about his sweet, caring breath on my ear makes me burst in to tears all over again.

Nick pulls me onto his lap and holds me tight, like he's never going to let go, and quietly listens to my frustrated sobs.

Have you ever heard the expression, "I feel like the world is on my shoulders"?

That's exactly what I'm feeling right now.

**Sorry very short chapter—expect more next update, which will be soon I promise!!  
please review!**


	4. The Dress

**Sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks again, to TheNextBestWriter**

Two weeks later, things aren't much better than they were before. Uncle Devon's case has begun to affect us more and more and my parents kept getting calls from the FBI, interrogating them about their relationship with Devon.

Because of this, me and Nick's time together has been limited. Luckily, no one has seen us together yet, so it's not like I have to fend off those intimidating questions from the press--not yet anyway.

And on top of all that, I've apparently become Danielle's designated counselor. When she's stressed, she calls me. When she's worried, she calls me. Whenever she has a freaking problem, it's suddenly my job to help her out. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death--but seriously , I need some "me time" once in awhile.

Today, I am going with Danielle and her mother to pick out her wedding dress. You'd think I'd be annoyed, since I'd been around Danielle so much lately, but to be honest, the wedding dress has always been my favorite part of weddings. I love looking at all the different styles and watching the brides try on the different dresses. I especially love seeing the glowing look of happiness on their face when they find The Dress. The one dress, that will forever stick in their mind. I for one, could not wait until the day would come, that I would get to pick out my very own wedding dress--perhaps for my marriage with Nick?? :-D

Danielle had the store cleared out ahead of time, for my benefit, so that we could shop in peace.

The woman who is helping us--Chloe--talks with Danielle briefly, and pulls four dresses for the bride-to-be.

When Danielle comes out in the first dress, the decision was easy:

"No way" her mom says quickly.

"I veto it" I agree.

Danielle is more than obliged to take off the silly, feathery, and very low cut dress, and forget about it.

The next one was a little harder. It was a beautiful, fluffy, and elegant dress, with pearl and diamond detailing on the top and hem. And it fit Danielle beautifully.

"Do you love it?" I ask her, when she can't decide if it's The Dress, or not.

Danielle bites her lip, thinking.

She sighs, "No. I guess not".

I don't know what to expect until she comes out in the third dress, but as soon as I see her face, I know.

This is The Dress.

Danielle's entire face is glowing with delight. A genuine smile is spread from ear to ear, and her eyes are twinkling.

"This is it" she whispers, grinning, "This is the one"

Me and Danielle's mom smile, with certainty. I think her mom is tearing up.

This dress is beautiful beyond words with a strapless top, and a big, puffy, princess bottom that is elegantly decorated with little diamonds and drop pearls.

It makes Danielle look gorgeous, and fabulous and sophisticated, all in one.

"It's perfect, Dani" I tell her, decidedly.

She smiles and twirls around, gazing dreamily at herself in the mirror. She loves it. She looks as though she never wants to take it off.

A few minutes later, we walk out of the store, feeling absolutely smashing.

Except for, you know, my uncle's legal problems.

Besides that, everything is juuuust peachy!

YAY!! Now I get to home with Nick again!

Thanks for bearing with me…Please review!


	5. Back To Hollyweird

**Now it comes to the point where I start writing more. Sorry I update so little, I just started to get into this story…hope u enjoy it!**

Danielle is bubbling with excitement when we get home.

"Did you get it?" Kevin asks her.

"Yep!" she yells happily, and runs into his arms.

I watch them smiling, then feel an arm snake around my waist.

"What does it look like?" Nick whispers in my eye.

"A dress" I murmur, teasingly.

"No, really?" Nick says sarcastically, and I giggle.

"Seriously". His breath tickles my ear.

"You'll see when everyone else sees", I say to him, slyly.

"But-I…Fine" he sighs, defeated.

I grin, and kiss his jaw.

"I love you, you impatient turkey", I smile, lovingly.

"Uh, thanks?" he laughs.

And that's about the time the pounding on the door started.

"Let me in!" Joe's muffled voice came.

Kevin goes to open the door, and Joe nearly falls into the house.

"Whoa, buddy, slow down" Kevin laughs, as Joe slams the door shut.

"Take a deep breath, Joe" I say soothingly.

Nick nods. "In and out, bro. In and out".

"But she's out there!" Joe whispers, fright in his voice, as he points a shaking finger to the door.

"Who?" Kevin asks.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Someone with seemingly iron fists is knocking—punching—the door.

"Open this door right now, Joseph!", a girl shouts angrily.

"Taylor? What's she doing here?" Kevin asks, confused.

"Oh my God, Joe. What the hell did you do to her?" I yell, pulling out of Nick's arms and stomping towards Joe.

"I didn't mean to do—Nick!" Joe yelps, panic in his eyes.

Nick opened the door.

Taylor storms in, fire in here eyes, blonde curls streaming behind her.

Stomping over to Joe, she stomps on his foot with her high heeled cowboy boot, and slaps him across the face.

"Ow!" Joe cries, trying to grab both his foot and face at the same time.

"You are such an asshole!" she shouts at him, "I can't believe you said that!"

"I'm sorry!" Joe wails louder. "I'm sorry!"

"No your not", Taylor spits.

She walks, head held high back to the door, wrenching it open.

Taylor turns back to Joe, one last time.

"Come talk to me when you mean it".

_Slam!_

And she's gone.

"Oh my God, Joe what did you do?" Nick asks, jaw hanging open.

"Other girl", Joe mumbles under his breath.

"What?" I ask, straining to hear.

"I SAID OTHER GIRL!! I TOLD TAYLOR I THOUGHT HER FRIEND WAS HOT, ALRIGHT?", Joe screams, burying his face in his hands.

"What? Why?", Danielle wonders, incredulously.

"I didn't mean it, when I said it. It was a joke!" Joe sobs.

"Alright, just go back to your room and lie down, okay? It'll work out". Kevin pats Joe's shoulder, comfortingly.

Joe trudges back to his room. Once we hear the bedroom door close, Kevin turns back to me and Nick.

"It's so not going to work out" I say.

"Seriously" Nick agrees.

Kevin sighs. "I know".

**So I decided 2 add some taylor/joe drama too. What do u think?**

**Ok I promise I'll stop with the short chapters next update.**

**Please Review!!**


	6. Blade

**Lalalala okay thanks for reading you guys! Please review.**

Ice wrapped around his foot, from when Taylor stomped on it, Joe lies defeated and lifeless on the couch, washcloth on his head, TV turned on.

"Joe" I say softly, "I know your upset, but you have to talk to her, if you want her to forgive you".

"She won't forgive me", Joe murmurs, depressed, "Now shush. I'm trying to watch _Crow 3: Salvation_". **(A/N: watched that movie last night—it was totally awesome!)**

Nick sighs, and rubs his temples, wearily. "My God, Joe. You've been sitting in this exact spot, watching this exact channel for two days. You gotta get up".

"No". Joe shakes his unwashed for two days head.

"Fine", I smile, slyly, "Then we'll just have to invite Taylor over here".

"No!" Joe suddenly jumps up, and flips off the TV with the remote.

Wrenching his leather jacket off the floor, and shoves his feet into my shoes without realizing.

"Fine", he mutters, storming out of the door in too small black and gold flats, as we stifle our laughter.

"Do you think we should have told him that those were the wrong shoes?" I chuckle in Nick's ear.

"No way" Nick grins, and shakes his head, "I swear sometimes, it's like that boy has no brain cells at all".

~*~

Taylor sits in her room, in tears.

"Joe, you are such an asshole!" She sobs.

Picking up a picture frame with the two of them in it, she throws it on the ground and watches through tear-blurred eyes, as it shatters into a zillion little pieces of glass.

"Fuck!" Taylor shouts, kicking what's left of the frame at the wall.

Gripping her head, Taylor screams in sadness.

"She is not hot. He was just being a man-whore. She is not hot. He was just being a—"

She breaks down into tears before she can say anything else.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Joe and Taylor are walking in the park. Joe has bought Taylor a soft serve vanilla ice cream cone and she eats it happily, as they walk along the grey cobblestone path._

_They laugh flirtatiously, and giggle and one another's jokes and comments._

_  
And that's when she appears._

_She is not the most beautiful girl in the world, but she is not the ugliest. She is actually pretty gorgeous—except for that brown-ish lump on her ear._

_Unfourtunatly for Joe, Taylor fails to notice the ear lump._

_Stifling a snort, Joe says jokingly, "Wow, isn't she hot?"_

_  
Taylor stops walking, and turns around, a shocked, hurt, and furious look on her face._

"_What? She has a-" Joe tries to explain but Taylor beats him to it._

"_I thought I was your girlfriend! And now you're calling her hot?", she yells, boiling fire in her eyes._

"_What? Yes, you are! Taylor what are you talking about?" Joe wants Taylor to forgive him, but he doesn't even know why she's mad. It was supposed to be a joke._

"_It was supposed to be funny, Taylor", Joe tries to assure her._

_Taylor clenches the ice cream cone, in her fist. "Well, it wasn't very amusing!", she shouts, before shoving the ice cream on his shirt._

_  
Vanilla ice cream drips down his shirt, and looking up into Taylor's enraged face, he realizes now is a very good time to run._

"_Joseph Adam Grey!" Taylor screeches as she chases after Joe, "You get your ass back here! I'm going to kill you!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Taylor whimpers like a dying animal and scrunches into a tight ball on the ground.

She looks up.

And her eye catches a shiny pair of nail scissors.

A sharp pair of nail scissors.

Sitting up, she reaches for them, and holds them over her wrist in a shaking hand.

She lowers the blade, and closes her eyes, ready to end her miserable and sorrowful life, forever.

The door bangs up and Taylor whips her head around.

"Taylor? What are you doing with those scissors?!" Joe shouts, panic in his eyes.

Taylor grins, and makes a tiny, tiny cut in her skin.

"Taylor!" Joe screams, reaching to grab her, just as she passes out on the ground, a eerie smile, still etched on her face.

**AHHH!!! Taylor!! **

**Sorry, feeling weird today. Like hyper weird.**

**Maybe it's the ice cream I just ate.**

**Okay, now I'm getting into this story for real so please tell me what you think!!!**

**Please Review.**

**Stay Tuned.**


	7. Your Breath In My Ear

**Here we go!!  
WOoo!!!**

**Thank you to mileyworld for introducing the song "Flaws and All" by Beyonce in her story—I bought it on iTunes and its awesome!!!**

**Please Review.**

Sitting in the hospital waiting room is killing me. I want to see my friend, and be sure she's okay.

The doctor's are saying she should be fine, that she didn't cut herself bad enough to really hurt herself. But she did pass out, so they had to check things out.

Somehow, Nick got me in the door with my guitar, which I always play when I'm going through a hard time. So I'm sitting on those hard chairs they have in hospitals, and I'm quietly strumming my guitar, not caring that the nurses in the room are glaring at me.

"You gonna sing, Smiley", Nick whispers in my ear.

I know that if I speak, I'll cry so I just nod, and try to think of a song to sing.

And then it hits me. One of my favorite songs ever.

And I sing:

"_These four walls_

_They whisper to me._

_They know a secret,_

_I knew they could not keep._

_Didn't take long,_

_For the room to fill with dust._

_Cause these four walls, _

_Came down around us_

_  
__Must have been something sent me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again._

"Swift?" a nurse says.

We all stand up.

"I just wanted to let you know, first off, that I'm a HUGE fan of your friend Taylor. And of you, Miley. And you are the Grey Brothers. Wait, Miley are you—"

"Lady!" Joe blurts, "Get to the point!"

The nurse blushes a deep red. "Um, right. Well, it seems like Taylor will be alright. You can come in and see her now. Normally, I'd only be allowed to send two of you in at a time but since you're the God damn Jonas Brothers, and your frigging Miley Cyrus, you just go right ahead".

She steps out of our way, and we barrel past her into the room.

"Taylor!" I yelp, running over to her and throwing my arms around her.

"Ow! Miley!" she laughs, "Guitar!"

I back up, realizing that I still have my guitar on over my shoulder. "Oops. Sorry".

The room grows silent as Joe steps up to the bed.

Taylor narrows her eyes at him. "What do you want?" she spits.

Nick and I look at each other.

"Maybe we should go…" Nick says, and we all slowly back out of the room…

~*~

About 30 minutes later, Joe comes out of the room, a contented smile on his face.

We look up at him, expectantly.

He glances at us, and his eyes twinkle. "All's well"

We clap and whoop.

And it's back home for us.

Later that night, Nick sits beside me on the couch in his basement, where the Jonas's have kindly offered me as a place to sleep for the night, since we got home late and it would be tiring for me to try to get home in the dark.

Nick is just about to go back upstairs to his bed, but he spends a sentimental moment with his arm around me.

"I love you, Miley", he whispers softly in my ear.

My heart flutters, but I appear composed.

"I love you too, Nick".

Nick stands up, reluctantly and plants a soft kiss on first my forehead, and then my lips.

I bite my tingling lips.

"Good night, Nicholas", I whisper as he nears the top of the basement stairs.

He turns around and gives me one last fleeting look.

"Sweet dreams, Smiley".

He opens the door and closes it behind him, quietly.

I sigh softly, and fall back into the pillows Nick gave me, and lie there, missing the sound of his soft breathing near my own ear.

I stand up, cautiously, tiptoe up the staircase, and slowly open the door. I sneak down the hallway, and up another flight of stairs.

Slipping down the hallway, I open the last door on the left.

And my heart feels full again.

Nick is lying, fast asleep in his bed, eye's closed, breathing sleepy breaths.

I can't help but smile as I crawl into the bed next to him.

As if he knows it's me, he slips his hand over top of me, and nuzzles his face in my hair.

I go to sleep grinning.

**Well, what do you think??? **

**Sorry for a sort of lame chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Stay Tuned!**


	8. Stolen

**So sorry I haven't updated!! My mom has been kicking me off the computer until after 5:00 pm. Well today, I was able to get on. Hopefully I can squeeze in a chapter today.**

I guess after two blissful days with Nicholas, I kind of owe it to my parents to help them out a little bit with the whole 'Uncle Devon' issue.

So I leave the Grey's house early Saturday morning, and head home.

Usually if you came into my house on Saturday mornings, you'd be greeted by comforting laughter, the smell of maple syrup and hear pancakes being flipped.

But today as I enter my house, there is no laughter or maple syrup or pancakes.

There's a cold, icy silence.

"Mom?" I call, as I step cautiously into the kitchen, "Dad?"

No answer.

I look around for a note. They always leave a note if they are out.

No note.

I pull out my cell phone. Maybe they tried to call me.

No voicemails.

I walk into the living room, and sit down, confused on the couch.

Where could they possibly be?

"_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, a-Shake it"._

I pick up my ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley", my dad says quickly, "This might be the end of it. We probably won't be home until tomorrow".

"What?" I shout, "Dad, where are you?"

"I…I don't have time to explain right now. Be careful. We love you, Miles!" he yells in a breath and hangs up.

"Daddy!" I scream and burst into tears.

This is all my Uncle's fault. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here crying. My parents wouldn't have to be out there saving Uncle Devon's sorry ass. My life would be completely normal if it weren't for my fucking Uncle.

"I hate you!" I shriek, "I hate you Uncle Devon! You're ruining my life! I hate you! I hate you!"

I cry and scream until my voice is hoarse and I'm sobbing into the pillow on the couch.

"I hate you", I whisper, "I hate you".

I sob until the sobs are gone and all that's left is my tattered and black heart, heavy as coal.

What's the point anymore? I have nothing to want or live for anymore.

I roll onto my side and almost fall off the chair.

"I got you now" a rough voice that smells of beer says gruffly, and next thing I know, my mouth is duck taped shut, and my ankles and wrists are being tied together.

I struggle and try to scream, but it doesn't help.

"Shut up!" the gruff voice shouts and a hands slaps my cheek. Hard.

Tears burn my eyes and my cheek stings as I'm thrown into a car, and everything goes black.

**Short chapter, but next chapter will probably be long. Kay, please review**


	9. Watch My Life Go Up In Flames

**Niley might be back together  
Miley may date whoever she wants—but she and Nick are pretty cute :-) 3**

**Please Review**

**BE WARNED: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF VIOLENCE **

I come to my senses in a strange, dark, unfamiliar room.

On a strange, dark, unfamiliar bed.

Heart pounding I try to stand up but my ankles are still bound together.

I try, desperately, to pull my ankles out of the tough rope tied around them, but try as I might, I only end up with raw, bloody ankles, and frustrated, terrified tears falling down my face.

I'm watching the red blood trickle down my foot, when the door swings open.

A man stands in the doorway, with a stubbly face, like he hasn't shaved. He's wearing a muscle shirt and grey sweatpants.

I silently pray in my head to everyone who has died that I will not die.

"Oh, shit" he mutters, taking a swig out of the beer bottle in his hand, and then hurling it into the wall behind me.

It shatters and a shower of tiny shards of brown, wet, glass, rain on top of my head.

"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up", he continues.

Spitting onto the carpet, he glances up and smirks at me. "But this way will work to".

I can feel my breath catch, my heart stop.

Oh. My. God.

**~Nick's Point Of View~**

Miley went home this morning and I miss her so much already. But she had to go home. Her family is going through a tough time right now and she had to be there for them.

I understand that, but does that make it wrong for me to wish she didn't have to leave?

I'm sitting on the couch watching TV with Joe. I don't even know what show this is, because I'm not really paying attention that much. But it doesn't matter, it gives me something to do, other than miss Miley.

And the phone rings.

"I'll get it", Joe mumbles, eyes glued to the television screen.

He doesn't move.

I roll my eyes and hoist myself off the couch. I go into the kitchen and pick up the cordless house phone.

"Hello, Grey residence, can I help you?" I say, like my mom has always told me. ("It's common courtesy, young man! You ought to know how to properly answer the phone".)

"Nick? It's Mr. Stewart, Miley's dad?"

"Oh, hey, Mr. Stewart. What's up?" I say, glancing around the kitchen. Huh. I never realized that Mom kept a bowel of paperclips next to the stove. How weird.

"So, is she there?" Mr. Stewart says, hopefully.

"Huh?" I say, snapping back to the conversation.

"Miley!" Mr. S. snaps, "Is Miley at your house?"

Suddenly I'm completely focused on the call. "No…She went home this morning".

"Oh my God", Mr. Stewart whispers, "She's not here".

My throat closes up. "I-I watched her go into the house! I was there! How could she-?"

I pause, an idea dawning on me.

"Mr. Stewart, did Miley ever tell you about a certain, Dev, that she dated for awhile?" I say, somewhat calmly.

Miley's dad snorts. "That loser? Yeah, she told me hated him, if that's what you mean"

I can feel my lunch coming back up my throat as the reality hits home. "Did she ever tell you about how he was desperate for sex?"

There's a pause. And a choke.

"You don't-you don't think…he would…?" Mr. Stewart manages.

"I don't know", I whisper, feeling sick, "But it sounds like a pretty good shot".

"I'll be outside your house in five minutes", Mr. S. says, quickly, "And were going to get back my little girl".

I slam down the phone, and run into the living room, trying not to panic.

"Whoa, little bro! Chill!" Joe calls from the couch.

I shove my feet into my Converse that I haven't worn in forever.

"Miley is in trouble. I have to find her", I yell back.

"What?" Joe says, muting the TV and getting up to walk over to me.

I grab my leather jacket, and turn to Joe.

"You keep your phone on, in case I need your help", I say seriously.

He nods, even though he has no idea what is going on.

**~Miley's Point of View~**

He tears off the duck tape over my mouth and I wince at the pain, but I take in a deep breath of the much needed air.

"Leave me alone" I whisper. I look up at his menacing face.

"Dev?" I croak.

"Hey, Miles. Ready?" he smirks.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop it, please!" I shriek.

Dev pulls up my shirt, which I can't stop, since my arms are still tied together.

He reaches for a belt, wraps it around his hand, and slaps it against my stomach.

"Stop!" I scream, as he whips me, over and over and over, each time more excruciatingly painful than the last. I look down, at my bare stomach, and sob even more. Warm, sticky, bright red blood, oozes freely down my skin, pooling in my belly button.

"Dev!" I wail, "Stop! Stop!"

I cry and scream and cry and scream until I think I've actually gone to hell and Dev is satan.

Finally, Dev stops whipping and looks at me with satisfaction.

My stomach looks as though it was painted red, because it is drenched in my blood. He whipped my legs too, so blood is seeping through the denim of my jeans and stains the sheets under me.

"Had enough?" Dev whispers viscously in my ear.

I can't even nod. I just lay there, tears drying on my face.

"Guess not", he decides, and unzips my jeans.

"No!" I try to croak, but I can't. I try to kick him, but my legs feel like they are on fire. I can't stop him.

I gather what's left of my strength and scream as loudly as I can, "Stop!!!"

He slips my jeans off of me and I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that all these horror stories about girls who are ferociously murdered by crazy boyfriends are coming to life as Dev slips off his grey sweatpants.

I start to cry again when he reaches to pull off my underwear. With a burst of adrenaline I try to kick him in the face, but he shoves down my leg and sits on it, so that I start to sob again.

He laughs at my tears and frightened eyes as he excitedly forces himself into me over, and over, and over.

"You like that don't you, baby?" he says as I scream louder than I ever have in my entire life.

"No" I shout, "I don't. Stop. Please".

I yell, "Help me! Someone Help me! Anybody!"

But nobody hears my sorrowful shrieks of pain. No one hears Dev steal my virginity. No one hears him take away everything that I've every loved and owned. No one hears him demolish my entire life up until this point. And so no one comes to help me.

And slowly, slowly, everything in view slims down to a fuzzy gray line. I take a shallow breath and slip out of conciseness on the bed.

**~Nick's Point Of View~**

"Please tell me you know where this Dev lives", I say hurriedly to Mr. Stewart, once inside his car, and speeding down the road.

"Of course", Mr. S. says, taking a turn down a dark and empty road. "My daughter has to tell me where her boyfriend lives so that I can find her should something like this happen".

"That's smart". I nod.

I realize this means he's known where I lived from the start but it doesn't matter right now. Right now, all that matters is Miley. Finding Miley and getting her back.

Mr. Stewart parks next to a small and shady house on the road. It's the only sign of life besides us within miles.

"Mr. Stewart", I say turning to him, "You need to stay out there and call the police. I'm going in to find Miley".

"Nicholas, I can't let you risk yourself like that", he protests.

I sigh and bite my lip. "Your going to have to".

I turn and run into the house.

~*~

**~Still Nick's Point Of View~**

It isn't hard to find Miley. I hear noise coming from one room as soon as I set for in the house. I yank it open.

"Miley!" I scream. I feel as though my entire life just got sucked down a swirling black hole of doom.

A bloody mess and practically naked, Miley lay unconscious beneath Dev.

I run up and punch Dev in the shoulder so hard I hear it pop.

"Get off of her!" I roar.

Dev gets off Miley and pulls back on his sweatpants. Then, taking me surprise, he grabs a sharp silver knife off the table, shoves me against the wall and holds the point under my chin.

"I suggest you shut your fucking mouth right now before I shut it for you", he murmurs quietly.

I narrow my eyes at him and grab the knife with my bare hand, not caring about the pain as it slices into my palm.

"Not a chance", I whisper.

Even though my hand is dripping with blood, I use it to stab him in the shoulder.

"Ow! You son of a-" he yells, but I turn around and punch him with all of my might in the face.

Next thing I know he's slapping and stabbing me all over the place. He reaches for my neck and grips it with all of his might.

There's thing about not being able to breath seconds after you were just breathing that kills you. In this moment I have never felt more close to death. With all of my strength, I push him away, stand up weakly and look around frantically.

Eyeing a metal chair in the corner of the room, I pick it up and throw it at him. Luckily for me, it's enough to knock him out.

Feeling like I'm going to collapse and die, I limp onto the bed beside Miley, gulping in air, hanging on to life by a thread.

I fish my cell phone out of my pocket and slowly send Joe a message.

_To: Joe  
Sent At 12:01 A.M._

_I need your help. Call Miley's dad. He knows where I am. I've taken care of the problem, but we are both dying. Help._

I hit send and passed out.

At 12:02 A.M., Joe received his brother's plea for help, and woke up his parents.

**Cliffhanger!!  
Please review**


	10. In Your Arms, I Feel Safe

**Dun dun dun! Left you with a MAJOR cliffhanger – sorry!**

**Please Review.**

**~Miley's Point Of View~**

I don't remember much except pain and an endless dark hole that slid on and on into nothingness.

And then all of a sudden, there are flashing lights, and loud voices, and a sharp needle against my skin.

"Ow!" I try to yelp, but it only comes out as "Ourrwf!"

Someone gently (but firmly still) pushes my shoulders down until I relax on the stretcher.

Wait a second! _Stretcher?!_

But I don't have time to ponder this because whatever was in that fucking needle is making me tired again.

And I am gone.

**~Nick's Point of View~**

I sit up and shout, "Miley!", but I am only greeted with excruciating pain in my head. And throat.

And pretty much everyone else.

"Nicholas!" I hear my Mom shout, and her arms are suddenly wrapped around me.

"Don't cry", I whisper to her, not knowing really what was going on except that Miley is in trouble. Or maybe she wasn't anymore. I'm not even sure anymore.

Suddenly light floods my eyes, and I can see. Huh. I didn't realize my vision was gone until it came back. Weird.

One look at my mother rips my already shredded heart into tinier pieces. I have never seen her look so sad. Sunken, red eyes, bagged with lost sleep.

"I'm sorry", I whisper, tears welling up in my eyes. I hug her back, tight.

And then suddenly I remember. And I sit straight up.

"Where's Miley?" I ask them, urgently.

Mom and Dad look at each other nervously.

"Down the hall. Third room on the right", I hear Joe quietly say from the back.

Mom looks at him, shocked, but I pretend not to notice as I hop out of bed and try to run (limp) out the door as fast as I can. Which is pretty fucking hard, considering my leg is covered in deep cuts. (from that asshole, Dev)

"Thanks, bro", I say to Joe on my way out.

And I mean it for various reasons.

I stumble out the door and down the hall as fast as I can, turning sharply into Miley's room.

I choke at the sight of her.

Scratches and cuts cover her gray looking face. And worst of all her eyes are closed. She isn't awake.

I can feel my knees go weak, but someone catches me before I hit the floor.

"Shhh…", the voices murmurs soothingly in my ear, "She's alright. She just needed to sleep. We gave her medicine. She'll wake up soon".

I look up at the person who is speaking, and lock eyes with a nurse who looks about my mom's age. (Oh, and the nurse? She's a woman. Just thought I'd mention this since a lot of men are nurses too, this day in age.)

"What are you talking about?" I whimper, "She's not alright. Who wouldn't be scarred for life after something like this?"

The nurse glances briefly at Miley, then back at me. "Something tells me Miley is a strong young woman who will not let this take over her life. Something tells me that she'll find someway to make this work in her benefit. She'll be the bigger person. She's a strong girl. I can tell".

I gape at the nurse, but she ignores me. She helps me up, squeezes my shoulder, and leaves the room without another word.

I gaze after where the woman just left, completely surprised.

_Note to Self: Never underestimate a nurse. She may have a bigger vocabulary that you realize._

But then I hear a rustling behind me and I turn around in time to see Miley weakly open her eyes, and look at me.

"Nick?" she croaks.

A smile cracks on my face and I run over to her, carefully wrapping my arms around her, trying not to touch any of the whip marks.

But if it hurts her, she doesn't seem to care. Because she grabs me and returns my embrace, holding me tight, with all of the strength left in her, quietly sobbing in my shoulder.

I just stroke her hair gently, promising that I will never let anything happen to her again.

And by God, I will keep that promise to the grave.

**Please review!!**


	11. One Kiss

**Here we r agaiinnn!!!**

**TATATATA please review.**

**~Miley's Point Of View~**

**(the POV will stay as Miley until I tell you again that it has changed)**

It's December 31st, New Years Eve, and things still aren't back to normal.

Counseling had not gone well. From the minute I shook hands with that cold hearted, emotionless, Miss Amy, I knew that it wasn't going to work out.

After two sessions of "putting my life back in order", Mom pulled me out of it, cause it was only making the situation worse.

The only thing that seems to make things feel like they used to, is Nick.

It was Nick who took me out to celebrate the night Dev was found guilty and was locked up in prison, hopefully for good.

It was Nick who snuck my guitar into the hospital so I could play when I was feeling my most horrible.

It was Nick that helped piece back together my shattered heart.

And now, it's kind of thrilling to see, for the first time in weeks, both of our families were together, in the same room, actually _enjoying_ one another's company. And for once, were at my house and not Nick's.

Joe and Taylor lay on my Dad's reclining chair next to the TV quietly talking and occasionally cracking jokes about Dick Clark, as they watch the extravaganza in Times Square on live television.

Taylor snuggles closer into Joe's shoulder, pulling the red and white plaid blanket up to her neck, looking completely content.

Kind of like how I would have looked with Nick, if my crazy ex hadn't have kidnapped me and then abused/raped me till I was nearly dead.

But, nonetheless, I find myself enjoying this New Year's Eve, even in spite of everything that has happened.

I laugh at my mother getting just a little tipsy on too much champagne and wine. I'm not sure why she's drinking both—are you supposed to do that??

Nick puts and arm around my shoulder and carefully squeezes my arm a little bit above my elbow.

He knows not to touch me right below my shoulder. Because there's a deep and heeling cut in my skin there, and it hurts like C-A-R-A-Z-Z-Y!

Fuck you, Dev.

"How you feeling?" Nick asks me quietly.

"Good. I'm actually feeling really good", I respond calmly.

"Is it because of that sweater?" Nick grins at me.

I laugh, and lean over to kiss his cheek. "No, but that's one of the reasons".

Earlier that day, when I'd come out to the living room in my sweatpants, Ugg's, and long sleeved t-shirt to greet Nick and his family, my mom stopped me, and said sternly (No lie), "Honey, your not seriously going to wear that on New Year's Eve, are you? Especially in front of your boyfriend. Go back and change into something more festive". Then, I swear to God, she _winked _at Nick, and slickly added, "So that Nick has something steamy to look at tonight".

_Steamy?_ I thought, _Oh my dear God, she did NOT just say steamy._

Cheeks burning, I'd turned and scurried back to my bedroom, throwing on the first, soft blue sweater I found, a dark pair of skinny jeans, and fringy brown moccasin flats.

"Much better", my mom approved when I modeled my clothing selection for her. Then with a quick glance at Nick, she grinned. "That sweater looks sexy on you".

"Mom!" I shouted before stomping downstairs in a mortified huff.

Snapping back into the present, I see Nick smiling at me, his eyes glimmering.

"Guys it's 11:59!" Frankie calls from his seat on the floor in front of the television, "Hurry up!"

Mr. Grey pushes a tiny plastic cup filled with champagne into my hand, and hands another one to Nick. "Live a little", he says.

Dad pries the bottle of champagne out of my mom's sticky hands as she tries to pour yet another glass. "No", he scolds, "You've had enough".

Taylor politely refuses the cup, saying that she has disliked it on past New Year's parties, and would rather not relive the "Great Puking Incident" of 2002.

Puzzled, but not really wanting to know anymore details, Joe accepts the champagne, and waits looks at the TV.

Kevin and Danielle hold champagne glasses in their hands, and stand cozily with the adults, since there the only one's of us "semi-kids" who can legally drink.

"10! 9! 8! 7!..." we all chant together. The room is filled with anticipation and happiness. And champagne.

"6! 5! 4!" Three seconds left of this (somewhat) fantastic 2009 year.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!", the room erupts in shouts and shrieks, as the ball falls on the screen, and the fireworks begin across the country, in New York City.

Kevin and Danielle lean together in the dim light and share their first kiss of the new year.

"Miley", Nick says softly.

I turn to look at him, and am immediately captured into one of his sweet kisses that make the world spin just a little bit faster.

I pull back and grin at him, cheeks burning.

And something about that twinkle in his eye tells me that everything is going to be okay.

This time, things will be better.

**Lame-ish ending….sorry…hope u keep reading. This wuz kind of a filler chapter. Hope u like it anyways!!  
Please Review. Stay Tuned**


	12. I Love You Like I Love Blueberries

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the wonderful, nice reviews.**

**Thanks to fly-far-far-away15, CaseyBug14, TheNextBestWriter, and NickJisoffmychain2828 for being so nice to me!!**

**Anyways, Please review, and I will try to make this chapter longer. Oh and it's back in Miley's POV**

I sit at the kitchen table on New Years Day in my navy and white flannel pajama pants, white tank top, and mismatched pink sweatshirt, that I'd thrown on last night when it started to snow, at like, fucking 3 a.m. It got really cold, really fast, and my blankets weren't making the cut.

Dad got out the portable griddle thingy and was now on his way to flipping my favorite type of pancakes—blueberry. **(A/N: In real life, for me it's chocolate chip)**

Mommy pours cups of coffee for her, my dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Grey. See, my mom has this thing about kids drinking coffee. You may see me drinking it outside the house with a friend maybe, but you will NEVER see me drinking one inside the house. My mom hates the idea of kids drinking coffee. She thinks it's some horrible whacked up trend that seems to be invading the minds of growing teenagers everywhere.

Her words, not mine.

It was about the time my dad yells "Batter up! Ha! Get it?" that a tired Joe stumbles up the steps from the basement. The Grey's stayed the night with us, sleeping on the couches and floors in the basement. With of course, blankets, sleeping bags and the heater to keep them warm.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" I call to Joe, as he pulls back a chair and slumps in it, eyes closed.

All I get for an answer is"erghhhumphfff". Whatever the hell _that_ means.

"Whatever you say, hephalumpagus", I say, smiling.

I'm not exactly sure why I just called Joe 'hephalumpagus', but hell, who cares, it made me smile.

"Hello?" someone yells from the steps. I turn to see a crusty eyed Kevin and Danielle standing at the top of the steps. I hope my disappointment that it's not Nick doesn't show.

"Miles, Nick said he'll be up soon. You know how he is in the morning". Kevin winks at me, before sitting next to Danielle across from me, and beside Joe, who has fallen asleep in his chair.

15 minutes later, Nick FINALLY comes up the stairs, half-awake, and takes his seat next to me.

"Good morning", he says in his raspy, still sleepy voice, and plants a kiss on my cheek.

Joe suddenly sits up and yelps, "It's my peach jelly!"

It's silent for a moment, and then everyone (except Joe, of course) starts cracking up.

"I guess your awake now", Danielle teases.

Joe sticks his tongue out at her, and Kevin whacks his head.

"Alright, kids, enough", my mom says, even though she's laughing too.

She sets a big plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, and everyone reaches for one at the same time. We all pull back and then laugh at our own stupidity.

Joe gets the plate first and takes two pancakes, and passes it to Kevin.

"Wow, Joe", I laugh, "Only two pancakes?"

Joe makes a face at me and takes a sip of his orange juice.

When Nick gets the pancakes, he looks down at them, and his face lights up. "Blueberry pancakes! My favorite!"

I look at him with giddy shock on my face, "Blueberry is your favorite?"

He nods, confused.

"Mine too!" I squeal, embracing him a hug.

We dig into our short stacks, without objection.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be eating pork and sauerkraut?" Kevin interjects, halfway through breakfast.

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess. But who even likes pork and sauerkraut?"

"Good point", Kevin agrees, and goes back to his hotcakes.

After breakfast, everyone goes to get dressed, and meets back in the hallway near the front door.

"Wait a second!" Joe yells, "Where's Taylor?"

"Here!" comes a muffled voice from upstairs. Taylor had stayed up in my room last night, since we were like best friends.

Taylor flies down the stairs in jeans, a black sweater, and gold cowboy boots.

"Okay", she breaths heavily, going to stand beside Joe, "I'm ready".

"This is what were going to do", I begin, "We can split up and everyone go where you wish with your, er…companion".

Everyone laughed at my terminology.

"Meet back here at 12:30 p.m. Oh and Joe, you be a man and take Taylor out to breakfast. She didn't get to eat yet", I add.

"Now can we go?" Joe whines. I give him my meanest glare and finally say to the rest of the group, "Okay. Let's split."

Nick takes my hand and grins at me, opening the front door for me.

After that, all I see is flashes.

Camera flashes.

And lots, and lots of reporters.

**Hmmm….lame ending I'm sorry!! But promise, I will update sooon. Don't have a lot of time right now, but thanks again for everyone that's reading this story. This story may end soon…it may not…but if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know cause I'm starting to run out of them. Don't worry I don't plan on ending it soon…Not any time soon. :-)**

**Anyways gotta go.**

**Thanks Again!**

**Please Review.**


	13. So Much For That

**So sorry! I've been away for a couple of days and I'm going on vacation this Friday so expect less updating. Yah soo, please enjoy**

**Please review.**

"Miley!" I hear Nick shout distantly, but I'm swallowed up by the sea of reporters before I can see him.

A lady with black hair tied in a neat bun shoves a microphone in my face. "Did Nick spend the night?" she shoots.

But she's shoved out of the way before I can answer. "Are you and Nick together again, Miley?"

"Just one question!"

I try to push my way through the wild mob of media, but I keep getting shoved back to where I started.

"Miles!" I hear some cry. I look up, and see that near me, Nick's hand is sticking out of the crowd.

I grab it and am immediately pulled through a group of people and into fresh air.

"Are you alright?" Nick asks, out of breath.

"I'm fine!" I shout, "But we have to get out of here!"

He nods and grabs my hand again. And were running like we've never ran before, because we have to get away from this place.

"Here!" Nick yelps, tugging me into the shadows next to a neighbor's house.

5 minutes later, our breathing is semi back to normal, and the area is thankfully graced with silence.

"So much for that", I sigh, smoothing my hair.

"Yeah", he bites his lip grimly, and puts and arm around me. "Come on. Let's go home and see if the others made it out alive".

I nod, and we make our way down the street discreetly, a could've been perfect date, ruined.

Stupid paparazzi.

Will things ever be normal again?

**Short, short I know. Longer chapter next time.**

**Please review**


	14. This is it

**Last day before vacation.**

**Please review.**

**Hey did you hear that Kevin and Danielle are engaged!!? How exciting!**

"It's not fair!" I shout, frustrated to Taylor and Demi, who sit patiently on the floor in front of me, as I rant.

"Why can't I go on a date in peace like a normal person?" I cry.

Demi opens her mouth to answer but Taylor nudges her and mutters, "I don't think you're supposed to answer that".

"Miley?" A voice comes from downstairs.

"What, Mom?" I screech, annoyed.

"Are you and the girls ready yet?" She calls, "It's almost time to go".

I sigh. "Were coming! Get off my back already!"

"Watch your tone, Miley Ray", she says sternly, "Be down here in 5 minutes".

"Fine!" I yell, and shut my bedroom door with a bang.

"Come on", I say a bit calmer to Taylor and Demi, "We have to get dressed".

Within 3 minutes, Taylor, Demi and I are dressed in jeans and sweatshirts.

"Grab the makeup bag!" Demi calls to Taylor and Taylor snatches up the blue and green bag and heads out the door behind me and Demi.

One hour till show time.

~*~

Danielle is looking anxiously at herself in the mirror when we arrive in the dressing room at the little cottage across town.

"Ohmigod, Dani", Taylor breathes, "You look beautiful".

And it's true.

Oh, did I forget to tell you? Damn. Must have slipped my mind, somehow.

Today. Is. The. Wedding.

And I'm standing here, watching Danielle spin around glancing excitedly and nervously at her reflection, and I wonder briefly, when will I be the one feeling like the princess in the fairytale white gown? And when that magical day arrives, will it be Nick who whisks me off my feet?

"Well, we gotta get ready, Danielle", Demi says, "Good luck!"

45 minutes till show time.

~*~

We slip into our silky, strapless blue dresses in no time, and were fixing each others hair when the door swings open and were ushered out of the room.

The next few minutes are a blur as we somehow end up on either side of the alter.

My head snaps back to reality just as the big and beautiful white doors open, and in glides a figure in white, looking fantastically glamorous.

Danielle's smile is wide and the most genuine I have ever seen as she walks down the aisle towards Kevin. (Who, eh, by the way, is smiling pretty, um, ENORMOUS, too)

It's in this moment, I realize what I've been failing to see for quite a while. Love isn't about how much you see your boyfriend or girlfriend. It's not about how they have saved you in the past. It's not even about the lonely nights where your heart is aches for that loved person. Love is about the one moment you spend with your lover when everything clicks together and everything really truly feels like it's right.

That's what Danielle and Kevin have.

And with a happy grin on my face I realize that that's exactly what me and Nick have.

It's really show time.

When Kevin leans down and gives Danielle that special kiss, I close my eyes and smile.

This is it.

**See y'all soon!  
Please Review**


	15. Your Old Friend Is Giving Me A Migraine

**I'M BACKKKK!! Finally! I'm SO SO sorry. Alright, so I had auditions today for my theater camp…yes I am a drama geek…sort of. Well, anyways, guess what part I am? Drum roll…The Lieutenant Ward! Don't really want this part but at least I'm not in the ensemble like last time. It was fun just I wanted lines. I have 7 of them. **

**Okay, enough about my unimportant (but will be important someday!) life. Here"s your chapter. Thanks for waiting for it. :-)**

**Please Review.**

"I hate The Weather Channel", says Nick, as he strokes my hair softly.

"Why the hell are we even watching it?" I mutter, scooting over into Nick's lap.

Nick picks up the remote and quickly changes the channel to TLC. He grins at me. "We aren't watching The Weather Channel. What are you talking about?" he says playfully.

I look at the TV.

"Oh, Dear God, change the channel, now", I groan, wants I realize that the show is Jon and Kate Plus 8. You know. The one about the totally dysfunctional family, with the fat ass mother? Named Kate?

Sorry if you like Kate Gosselin. I fucking HATE her. Whatever. Deal.

"Alright, fine", Nick sighs, changing the channel to The Food Network.

"Rachel Rays annoying" I say finally, "But it'll have to do".

Nick laughs and kisses me on top of my head.

And then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it", Nick says, and I slide of his lap.

He gets up and goes over to the door, swinging it open.

"Meredith?" I hear him say, surprised.

_Meredith?_

"Surprise!" I hear a bubbly girl giggle distantly.

_Girl?! What the fuck is going on here??_

"Mere, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Nick asks.

_He has a nickname for her?_

"I'm good", the girls says, "Got a record deal. Finally".

The laugh at this apparently, inside joke.

"Good!" Nick chuckles, "Well why don't you come on in? Joe should be back soon and my girlfriend is here".

"Oh. You…you have a girlfriend?" She asks, her happy voice, faltering slightly.

"Yeah", Nick says proudly, "You'll love her. Everybody does".

And the door closes and I hear two voices making there way back to the family room.

Meredith looks up at me and her jaw drops completley open. I mean, I'm not the only one that things gaping is a little gross, right?

Whatever, I'll give her a chance. For Nick.

"Omigod!" she squeals, "You're Miley Cyrus! Oh my God, I love you so much".

I smile politley. "Thanks".

"Miley", Nick says to me, "This is Meredith. An old friend of mine".

He rests his hand on her shoulder and I mentally grimace.

"Hi", Meredith says, more calm. "It's so nice to meet you". She sticks her hand out at me.

I shake it. "Likewise"

"So where's Kevin?" Meredith asks Nick, turning towards him.

"He's married now. Didn't you know?" I answer for him.

Meredith slowly turns back to me, suddenly realizing, that they're had been a wedding for one of her close friends that she hadn't been invited it too.

"Uh, Mere, It's just…I knew you were out there in Nashville, trying to get a record deal, and I just didn't want to…to bother you. You know, from work.. Sorry…" Nicks says his cheeks flushing red.

Ah, shit. I guess she wasn't really supposed to know that she hadn't been invited.

But Meredith's smile only flickers for a moment. "No biggie!" she laughs, "I'm fine. Besides, I guess I _was_ kind of busy".

"Uh, well…" Nick glances between me and Meredith for a moment. "Um, Meredith, if you plan on staying over you can have the guest room. You know where it is".

"Aww, thanks Nicky. I'll be back in a flash", she says and turns to go down the hallway, towards the guest room.

As soon as she's out of earshot, I look up at Nick. "How do you know Meredith?"

He shrugs. "She was our neighbor a long time ago. She's kind of like my sister. I grew up with her."

I pause for a moment and say quietly, "Did you ever date her?"

Nick sighs and looks away. "Well…kind of. Not really. When we were 11 or 12 for about two weeks. I don't really remember, Miles".

"Does that mean if we break up, you won't remember when we dated?" I dared, my tone turning a bit sharp.

His eyes go wide in confusion. "What? No!"

But before I can say anything else, Meredith comes back and jumps right back in where she left off: leaving me the third wheel.

Suddenly the front door flies open, revealing Joe and Taylor, holding hands.

"Hey guys the newly weds are sickeningly happy", Joe begins before he catches sight of Meredith.

"What the fuck? Is that you, Meredith?" he gasps, shocked.

Taylor frowns, confused. "Meredith? Who's Meredith?"

Meredith giggles and waves. "That's me!"

My God, this girl was annoying. And she was going to be staying at the Grey's house for a week, in the bedroom next to my boyfriend's room.

Lucky, fucking me.

Not.

**Kay, wow I hope you liked it. If you'd like to learn a little more about what's going to happen or if you have any ideas. (Which I really, really need…PLEASE!!!!!!!) please PM me. Feel free. **

**K thanks for reading! Stay Tuned!**

**PM me.**

**Please Review.**


	16. I'm Only Doing This For You

**Here we go go go go again! Haha I love that song.**

**Please Review.**

Okay, so listen. I love to laugh. And I do it a lot. But even me, the Champion Smiley, knows where to draw the line.

Apparently, Meredith doesn't.

I swear that girl giggles, laughs, or chuckles at everything, whether it is necessary or not. It's ridiculous and it's driving me insane.

But everybody else LOVES her. Meredith has filled my spot of Danielle's confidante. Taylor loves to hang out with Meredith instead of me. They're even writing a song together. And worst of all Nick and her are hanging out all the time. I mean I know they were like long time besties, but seriously, who does she think she is?

I decide as I wake up this morning, that it's no more Nice Miley. I'm so tired of her stupid laugh and her stupid smile and her stupid, stupid personality. Its grating down on my nerves and I'm done with it.

When I get to Nick's, Demi, Taylor, and Danielle are crowded around Meredith on the couch, singing along to 'Day n' Nite' by Kid Cudi on MTV which they have turned way up on the TV.

"Oh hey, Miles!" Taylor calls, "Come join us!"

Oh, with Miss Congeniality? No thanks.

"I'm good". I smile.

"Aw, come one Miley", Meredith insists, "Don't be such a wet blanket!"

_Excuse me?_

I hear everyone in the room go quiet, even as Lady Gaga comes on the television.

I take a step towards Meredith. "Listen, bitch—"

"Miley?"

Oh, God.

I slowly turn around to see Nick standing in the doorway, looking at me. Jaw dropped open. Disappointment in his eyes.

I close my eyes and mutter to myself, "Shit".

Nick sighs and gestures to me. "Come with me for a minute".

~*~

Nick takes me into his room and I sit down on the bed. "Nick, I—"

"Look, Miles", Nick interrupts, "I know Meredith can be kind of annoying sometimes".

"How would you know?" I mumble, "You're always hanging out with her"

"I grew up with her!", Nick yelps, exasperated, "How can I not hang out with her? You want me to just ignore her, Miley?"

_Uh, yeah._

"No, it's just…Nick, come on. Everyone here is totally in love with her".

Nick sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm not", he whispers.

I can't help but smile.

He kisses my forward and speaks gentler. "Look, I'm sorry. But can you promise me that you'll at least get along with Meredith?"

I frown. "Fine. But I'm only doing it for you".

"Thanks. I love you".

"I love you too", I say back, grinning.

He helps me up. "Ready to get back out there?"

_Not really._

I smile. "Sure".

He takes my hand and we head back out to the living room.

As we enter the room, I hear voices.

"I mean, Miley's cool and all, but she seems like she's a real ass".

Oh. My. God.

That was Meredith, wasn't it?

"Meredith?" Nick asks shocked.

Meredith turns around, her face going completley red.

Bitch.

**Tell me what you think!!! **

**Please Review.**


	17. Then Why Do I Feel So Guilty?

**Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. But there is one thing I need to clear up. The character Meredith is loosly based off of me. Not that much cause I don't laugh that much and I don't act bitchy like that but I mean like my name is Meredith, and I do spill my feelings to my friends. And I try to be friends with everyone, whether they like me or not. Basically, my point is that Meredith (the character) is not a bad person. Sure she's annoying and she says the wrong things at the wrong time sometimes. But she's a generally nice person. And you will gradually notice that there is more to Meredith as her storyline grows. I am determined to make you all like Meredith by the end of her storyline. But whatever. Anyways, just needed to get that out. Here's your chapter.**

**Please Review.**

I find it semi-hilarious how caddy we've all become in the last day. I also feel semi-bad that Meredith went from being the most popular girl in the house to being the one that everyone hates. But hey, she brought that on herself.

I'm walking down to Nick's house when I hear something coming from the guest room.

I stop and turn towards it's door and listen.

Wait-

Is that…

Meredith crying??

I know you think I'd probably roll my eyes and say "Drama queen" and continue walking. And maybe I should after what she said. But something makes me take a step towards the door and knock on it softly.

No answer.

Instead of knocking again, I slowly open the door and the sobs are suddenly more clear.

I step into the room cautiously and see Meredith sitting on the bed, guitar in hand, tears running down her face.

"Meredith?" I say, quietly.

She looks up and her face hardens a little. "Hi".

I sigh and take a step closer to her. "Look, Meredith—"

"No", she interrupts, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you. They aren't true. And Nick is lucky…" she sighs. "to have you".

I sit down beside her. "You like him don't you".

She tries to control her face but fails. It collapses and she starts to cry again. "Like him? I love him. I've loved him ever since I was 8 freaking years old. And I come here, thinking maybe he finally fall in love with me. And I find out he has a girlfriend".

I nod. "That sucks. I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault", she sighs.

_Then why do I feel so guilty?_

I think about how I swore to ignore her for Nick.

Maybe it was time I embraced her for Nick.

No, I didn't hug her but I half-smiled and patted her shoulder. "Play me what you've got so far".

Without hesitation, Meredith began strumming the guitar and singing.

And I did crack a joke or interrupt her this time.

This time I listened.

I really, really listened.

**Wow. That was a AWFUL ending. I'm sorry. Oh and don't expect this getting along to last for too long. :-)**

**Please Review**


	18. Ruined

**Hey hey hey!**

**Please Review.**

Okay, I have to admit. Meredith is a good singer. I mean like, really good. And she's pretty awesome on the guitar too.

When she finishes playing she looks down at her toes sadly, and sighs.

"Wow", I say, finally, "That was really good. Did you write that yourself?"

She nods. "Yeah".

"It's good", I say and I get up and head to towards the door. She starts to strum the guitar again.

And then suddenly, it hits me.

I glance over my shoulder at the guitar in Meredith's arms, and bite my lip.

It's my guitar. I'd know it anywhere. I had put that blue sparkly fish sticker on it myself.

And I know my guitar had been in the back of my closet. She had to have gone through my stuff to get to it.

"Meredith", I say, trying to stay calm. "Is that my guitar?"

I see the embarrassment hit her first. Then the dread as her entire face goes white.

"Um…yes", she says in a tiny voice.

"Why are you using it?" I ask hotly, taking a step towards her and clenching my hands into fists.

She shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"Well you can't play it anymore", I yelped, sounding like a 5 year old. I grab it back from her, and start towards the door. But instead of leaving I set it down and turn back to her.

Walking over to her, I got close to her face and yelled, "Don't use my stuff ever again! I don't care if you ask or not!" Without thinking I shake her shoulders hard.

"Don't touch me!" She screams pushing me off of her.

"Don't push me!" I shoot back.

"I can't believe your getting mad about this!" she shouts.

"It's _my_ guitar! I never told you that you could use it!" I screech.

"You're such a brat! You always have to get your way, don't you?" she yells, reaching over and shoving me into the wall.

"Get off of me, bitch!" I reach over and tug at her hair, hard.

"Ow!" she cries, lunging towards me. I push her over and she holds on to my arm, and we both fall on the floor.

From that point on, it's just Meredith and me, rolling on the ground, throwing wild punches at each other, smacking one another, and screaming horrible, hateful things at each other.

"I hate you!" I yell.

"I hate you more!" she yells, smacking my arm away from her hair.

"Get off of me!" I scream as loudly as I can, and I roll into the bookshelf by accident. I hear something fall and crash.

And then the door swing open.

"What happened?" Nick yells, shock written all over his face.

He looks at me, with a look of broken disappointment in his eyes.

"Nick…" I whisper.

He stares at me, hurt and confusion in his face.

He shakes his head, "You said you'd get along with her".

I can feel Meredith's eyes on me.

"I…" I begin, but my voice trails off.

He looks angry and sad. Tears seem to be in his eyes. "You lied"

With that final statement, he turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Miley…" Meredith says softer.

But instead I look over to the bookshelf and I feel like my heart has stones in it, weighing it down, all the way to my toes.

I bend down, and look at the mess.

Beneath the broken glass, lies a picture. The picture is from this Christmas, of both Nick and my families together. In the picture Nick has his arms around me and I'm leaning my head into his neck.

That was then.

This is now.

I don't even try to hold it back. I lay on the floor on my stomach, cover my face, and start to cry.

I ruined it. I ruined everything.

**Aww poor Miley. **

**Please Review**


	19. Forgive and Forget

**I am so so sorry! I've been so busy with my musical I haven't had time to update. Here goes.**

**Please Review.**

"He won't talk to me", I sob to Taylor, as she sits patiently at the foot of my bed. "I've tried everything".

Taylor shake her head sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Miles."

Suddenly the door swings open.

Meredith stands solemnly at the door.

"Miley", she says quietly, "Nick wants to talk to you".

Me and Taylor exchange a look. I get up and quickly brush by Meredith.

I take a deep breath and open Nick's door with shaking hands.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Miley, you can come in", Nick says flatly.

I feel lightheaded by the sound of his voice but I manage to stay calm.

I step into the room, close the door behind me, and see Nick sitting on his bed, staring at me, with his deep serious eyes.

I fight back my tears.

"Nick", I begin shakily, "I'm sorry".

He stands up and walks over to me. He puts his face close to mine, and quietly whispers, "I forgive you".

And then a smile breaks across my face. "Really?"

Instead of nodding, Nick leans forward and gives me a long kiss. When we pull apart, he says, "Meredith convinced me to".

Silence.

"What?" I ask.

"She said that it was her fault and that she should have never taken your guitar without asking. She also said that you were obviously special to me and that I shouldn't give up my most precious thing in the world".

He is blushing when he finishes talking.

"Really?" I whisper, astonished, "She did?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. I know you don't like her but she really is a nice person. And she cares about everyone".

Lost in my thoughts I nod my head. "Yeah…"

Why was I so mean to Meredith? She was just trying to get along with me. It killed her to see me with Nick and yet she still tried to be my friend. And I'd snubbed her like she was some loser nobody with no life.

Yet I'd been the loser all along. She had been the bigger person. I had been the bratty bitch.

I promised Nick I'd give her a chance, and I hadn't. I feel perfectly awful.

"Nick", I whisper softly, "I have to talk to Meredith. Now".

I swing open the door and hurry into the living room.

Just in time to see Meredith walk over to open the front door. With her suitcase in her hand.

She's leaving. She thinks no one likes her. Because of me.

Meredith opens the door and takes a step to go.

"NO!" someone screeches. It takes me a second to realize it's me.

Meredith whips her head around, confused.

I rush over to her and grab her arm.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry. Just please don't go".

Upon this, Taylor, Demi, and Joe walk into the room, from hearing my screech. I notice that Taylor is standing away from Joe. But that will have to wait.

I throw my arms around Meredith. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

When I pull back, she has tears slipping down her face.

They drip down my cheeks too.

And slowly Meredith gives me an exhausted smile. And reaches over and pulls me into another hug.

"I forgive you".

**Ahh, reconciliation. **

**I heard Joe and Camilla broke up. Is that true? Does anybody know? Cause if so, they "horray!" even though personally I think Joe and Taylor are a horrible couple. I know. They're together in my story…for now. :-)**

**Anyways please review and tell what you think. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas for new storylines. PLEASE. I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM. PLEASE! Oh and send me your stories if you want me to read them. I will review and favorite them and tell you what I think of them. (I'm sure they are really good)**

**Anyways…**

**Please Review.**


	20. Ever After

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRRY!!!!! I have been superbusy and haven't been able 2 update…but I am back now and hopefully wont be going away again for a while. Okay hopefully you r still reading this story…thanks if you still are!**

**Please Review.**

Two months always seems like a long time. But in the long run it's really only two blinks of your eyes. Well at least that's how it felt to me.

On the first day of Spring, which shockingly, was warm and sunny, Meredith packed up her suitcase and headed to Nashville. As much as we all wanted her to stay, she had an album to record. So we gave her hugs and goodbyes and our little Mere-Mere was on her way to making her wildest dreams come true.

On March 18, Danielle and Kevin called to tell us the glorious news: Danielle is expecting a baby in December. And the best part? It's most likely going to being a little baby girl.

March 30, Nick graduated from high school – finally – and we went out to The Crying Violet (a favorite diner of mine) to celebrate. The paparazzi didn't bother us once that night.

April 1 was April Fools Day. Joe thought it be hilarious to put wax in my shampoo bottle. I spent two hours trying to figure out why my shampoo had suddenly frozen. That is until I heard Joe snickering outside the door. I threw on some clothes and beat the shit out of him. He had it coming for him.

And then there is April 5. Today.

Today, Meredith's single is being released. We don't know what to expect except that it could come on the radio at any moment.

It's 12:00 pm and Nick says, "Let's go sit out on the porch". After all, it's beautiful out today.

I pick up the radio and carry it outside and sit down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Looks like we just got in a new song", the announcer on the radio suddenly

My head shoots up and I turn up the radio.

"It's from a new artist named Meredith Aleinge", the deejay continues.

"That's her", Nick whispers excitedly.

"Guys!" I yell to everyone inside, "She's on!"

"Looks like we have a new single from her", the voice through the radio announces, as Taylor and Joe join us outside. Once again Taylor stands away from Joe. But this time Joe looks ashen.

"This one is called, 'Ever After'" the announcer finishes, "again by a new artist named Meredith Aleinge. Here we go with, 'Ever After'"

We all lean in closer as the song starts.

"_When I was younger, I liked to hide under, the kitchen table, but you always found me._

_When you were younger, you comforted me when it thundered. You told me that I'd be okay._

_But now were older and I know you can't stay._

_Were not younger any longer, and we've got new things to say._

_Once upon our story_

_I fell too hard for you. _

_But you weren't there to catch me._

_You've got an amazing girl on your arm._

_It's hard not to feel all alone._

_Well now I've learned to get over it._

_Cause we've never been one_

_And we never will_

_But sometimes I wonder what we'd be_

_If we had been happily…_

_Ever after._

_When you were thirteen you were granted your wish, of making it big, and learning to live._

_When I was thirteen you gave me my very first kiss, and I made a list, of all the reasons that I loved you._

_But now were older and I know you can't stay._

_Were not thirteen anymore we've got new things to say._

_Once upon our story_

_I fell too hard for you. _

_But you weren't there to catch me._

_You've got an amazing girl on your arm._

_It's hard not to feel all alone._

_Well now I've learned to get over it._

_Cause we've never been one_

_And we never will_

_But sometimes I wonder what we'd be_

_If we had been happily…_

_Ever after._

_And I try not to fall to pieces everytime I hear your name._

_And I try not to cry or go insane _

_Because I miss you _

_And I'll always love you_

_No matter what you do._

_No matter who you are with._

_No matter if your gone._

_Once upon our story_

_I fell too hard for you. _

_But you weren't there to catch me._

_You've got an amazing girl on your arm._

_It's hard not to feel all alone._

_Well now I've learned to get over it._

_Cause we've never been one_

_And we never will_

_But sometimes I wonder what we'd be_

_If we had been happily…_

_Ever after._

_A la la la la, la da da da da da da da di da _

_Da da di da_

_A la la la la la, oh oh oh oh_

_But were not,_

_Ever after"._

It is completley silent as the song finished. Nick looks at me, in surprise.

"Wow", the deejay says finally. "That was…pretty amazing. I'm going to be looking for this one to be on the most requested list this week"

Taylor breathes out. "That was awesome"

Joe nods. Oddly, he's at a loss for words. And something tells me it isnt't all because of the song.

"I'm getting that on my iPod", I say jumping up, "and then I'm calling and telling Meredith that it was amazing".

"Me too", Nick nods, standing up and going inside.

I start after him, but Taylor stops me.

"Miley" she whispers quietly, "I broke up with Joe".

I muffle a gasp as she pulls me off to the side to explain why.

This is turning out to be some day, ain't it?


	21. Forever And Always

**I'm in the mood for some niley moments. How bout you?**

**Please Review.**

"Taylor, why the hell did you break up with him?" I whisper-yell at her, once everyone else has gone inside.

"I don't know!" Taylor whisper-yells back, "The whole thing felt awkward. He never told me he loved me of ever complimented me or anything that a boyfriend should do. It was like we were just friends. And not even good friends! Like, acquaintances!"

I think about it and shrug. "I guess that makes sense. But he looks crushed".

Taylor shakes her head. "Well, he'll just have to get over it. He's a big boy".

"Harsh, Tay". I frown.

Taylor shrugs. "Sorry".

I sigh. "Whatever. What's done is done. Let's go inside".

~*~

Taylor mopes upstairs, and I go into the kitchen, where Nick happens to be standing, looking out the window, thoughtfully.

"Clearing your head?" I ask, with a half smile, as I come up behind him. He looks and me and smiles, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"I guess. It's very calming to look out this window, you know?" he says softly.

I nod. I look at him. He's staring out the window again. He looks serene and peaceful.

I lean over and lightly kiss his cheek.

Slowly, he turns to me and kisses me gently on the lips. Still kissing me, he pulls me into his arms and holds me tight.

I'm in heavan.

All other problems seem to vanish in this moment. They'll have to wait. For the time being, I feel happy. And in love.

**Really short chapter, I know. But I don't have a ton of time. New chapter, longer than this coming soon. I promise!  
**

**Please Review!**


	22. Falling For The Girl

**Sorry!**

**Please Review.**

_Joe stands alone at the park, wondering what possibly went wrong. He was in love with Taylor. Sure, he'd never told her, but that was only because he knew it would leave things awkward and difficult. And she'd dumped him. Out of the blue. For no reason. Well for no reason that Joe could think of._

_Joe sighs, his heart aching. He misses Taylor. And it hurts even more that she probably doesn't miss him._

_Joe's phone buzzes in his pocket. Numbly he pulls it out and opens the new text message. His spirits lift a little just seeing who it's from._

_**NEW MESSAGE **_

_**FROM: Meredith**_

_**TO: Joe**_

_**Hey buddy, wats cracking?**_

_Joe smiles a little to himself. Meredith always made him feel better._

_**SENT MESSAGE**_

_**FROM: Joe**_

_**TO: Meredith**_

_**Nothing really. Taylor dumped me.**_

_**NEW MESSAGE**_

_**FROM: Meredith**_

_**TO: Joe**_

_**Aw, really? That really sucks. I'm sorry Joe.**_

_Meredith. Always feeling sympathetic at all the right times._

_**SENT MESSAGE**_

_**FROM: Joe**_

_**TO: Meredith**_

_**It's alright, Mere. It's not your fault. I'm a big boy. I'll get over it.**_

_**NEW MESSAGE**_

_**FROM: Meredith**_

_**TO: Joe**_

_**Yeah. I guess. But still. Dumping you without warning? Harsh. But you'll be okay. :)**_

_Joe's heart leaps. And then suddenly an idea dawns on him. Could it be that maybe, possibly, Joe is falling for Meredith?_

**Hey guys just an idea for this chapter that I came up with the other day. Hope you don't mind it. :-P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	23. Back To Nashville

**How many times should I say sorry this time? I'M SO SORRY!!!!! You guys are the best readers in the world and I should be updating more often. So I'll try to…I promise I really will.**

**Please Review.**

Nick and I are sitting at the kitchen table in Nick's house talking about why they invented the spork in the first place when Joe bursts in the door within a somewhat confused but happy expression on his face.

"Hey, bro", Nick says gently, "How you holding up?"

Joe looks and Nick strangely. "Do you think Meredith likes me?"

Nick and I exchange a confused glance. "What?" I blurt out.

"Like, do you think she would go out with me if I asked her?" Joe continues.

"Joe", I start, "I don't think Meredith would appreciate being your rebound".

"No!" Joe shakes his head and sinks into the chair beside Nick. "I just…I think I love her".

Me and Nick's jaws drop in shock.

But Nick closes his mouth just as quickly and replaces it with a little smile.

"Well then, my crazy brother, it looks like you've got a flight to Nashville to catch", Nick says, slyly.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

"Your right!" Joe says ecstatically and jumps up from the table. Grabbing his keys, he flings open the front door and yells, "I'll be back by Monday morning. See you then!"

"Good luck!" Nick calls, and Joe slams the door shut behind him.

I look at Nick, in shock. "Nick. What the hell did you just do?"

Nick smiled. "I have no freaking clue".

**Short I know. Hope you liked it though.**

**Please Review.**


	24. Kiss Me In The Rain

**I'm excited for the Joe/Meredith thing to be over with soon….pray this may be the last chapter in their storyline.**

**Please Review.**

_By the time Joe had gotten to Nashville it was about noon and it was raining. He had spent most of his 15 minutes their asking around the city to find out wear the Hampton Inn was, that Meredith was staying at. Now that he finally found it, his nerves are kicking in. What if Miley had been right and Meredith thought Joe only liked her as his rebound? What if she didn't like him? What if…? No, Joe thinks to himself, no more negative thoughts. I'm going to have to just leap and hope for the best._

_HE walks up to the front desk and asks calmly, "Excuse me, could you tell me what room Meredith Aleinge is staying in?"_

_The bored man looks at his book. "Room 215. But it looks like she's getting ready to check out. So you better hurry"._

_Joe nods quickly, "Room 215. Thanks!" _

_And he's off._

_When the elevator reaches the second floor, Joe's heart is pounding. He's never felt like this about anything before in his life. Especially not a girl._

_But Meredith is different._

_It's not hard to find Meredith. In face she's struggling to pull a suitcase out of the hotel room when Joe arrives on her floor._

_He quietly walks up to her. Reaching over, he puts his hand over the handle on the suitcase. "Here", he says, "I can help you with that". He smiles at her._

_Her jaw drops open. "Joe! What are you doing here?" But she throws her arms around him in spite of her confusion._

_He hugs her back. _

_  
"Oh my gosh", Meredith squeals, pulling away from the hug. "You have no idea how excited I am to see you! I've been so lonely out here…I don't know anybody!" She pauses for some air, and continues, calmer. "But what exactly _are_ you doing here?"_

"_Well…" he begins, clearing his throat, "Meredith, there's something I need to tell you"._

"_Okay", she says, pushing the suitcase onto the luggage cart that stands beside her. "Shoot"._

_He lets out a breath of air. "Okay…I'm just gonna go straight out with you on this. Meredith, I-I-I r-really l-l-like—"_

"_Excuse me can I help you with that, Miss?"_

_Both Meredith and Joe look up surprised. An bellboy is standing beside the luggage cart, motioning to the packages and bags around Meredith._

"_Oh, uh, sure. Thanks", Meredith says hurriedly to the bellboy before turning back to Joe. "I'm sorry, Joe. Can you hold that thought for just a minute, until I get all the luggage on this friggin cart?"_

_He nods, his throat feeling weird. "Yeah. That's fine"._

_She looks around for a moment, and then picks up a smaller bag and a pillow. "Here. You can go wait outside the hotel until I check out and then I'll meet you out there. Then you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to say"._

_Joe looks at her for a moment, and then takes the bag and the pillow out of her arms. "Sure. No problem"._

"_I promise it will only take a few minutes", she assures him._

"_Take your time", he responds, walking away. "I'll see you soon!"_

_And once again he is off._

_~*~_

_Joe stands outside in the rain, waiting for Meredith. He tries to hold her things so that the rain won't get to them, but it's pretty much impossible. _

_And on another thought…_

"_Shit", he mutters to himself, "My hairs gonna get messed up"._

_But he shakes the thought away. This wasn't about him. This was about Meredith._

"_Hey. Sorry I took so long", Meredith says coming out the door of the hotel, with her things. _

"_No big deal". He hands her things. "Sorry they got wet from the rain"._

_  
She shrugs and puts on the ground, even though it's soaking wet there too. "It's fine. Now what were you going to say?"_

_He looks into her beautiful eyes and swallows. _

_She looks at him expectantly._

_He takes a big breath and begins, "Meredith, I really, really like—"_

_He's cut off again. But this time it's by Meredith, as she places her lips on top of his.  
_

_They stand there kissing in the rain for a moment before Meredith pulls back. _

"_Joe. I really, really like you too"._

_He smiles and leans in for another kiss._

_She obliges._

_**Aw I thought this chapter was kind of cute. Even though it had no Niley in. But their will be next chapter. I promise.**_

_**  
Tell me, is this story getting boring? Do you want it to end soon? I don't. :-)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	25. Baby Blue Box

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!!**

**First, school started up again so I didn't have time to update.**

**And second, I had no idea how to continue this story. **

**But now I do. :-)**

**Please Review.**

It's clear, crisp morning in November.

And it's my birthday.

Ah, November 23, and 17 years old. Almost 18. And then I promise I'll be officially happy.

I've always thought that would be so romantic. To fall in love as a teenager and then get married when your 18. I don't know anyone who that has done that who hasn't been madly in love.

I wonder if I'll be getting married to Nick when I turn 18.

Oh here I go letting my mind wonder again.

Hmm…well…

I walk up to the front door to my house after a refreshing walk around town.

Sighing happily, I fling open the door.

"SURPRISE!!!"

My hand flies up to my mouth as I let out a gasp.

Suddenly the lights flip on and I realize everyone I know and love is there. I spot Taylor, Mandy and Demi, and even Selena cheering in one corner. I spot my parents, my brothers, and my sisters in another.

And there's Nick standing in a clump of my friends in the middle of the room.

But all I see is him.

"Happy birthday, Milerz!" yells Mandy.

"We love you, Miley!" Demi and Selena shout together.

"17 at last!" is all Taylor shrieks.

And I notice there are tears coming out of my eyes. Happy tears.

"Guys, hold up!" I speak up, wiping my eyes.

The room quiets and everyone turns there attention to me.

"Thank you guys so much", I say, my voice wobbly, "For this. For everything. Y'all are the best people in the whole world". As soon as I start to get emotional, I slip easily back into my southern twang. "And I know I don't always treat y'all the way you deserve to be treated. And sometimes I don't even deserve you guys. Because y'all are amazing. And I ain't lying when I say that I love you guys so much", tears well up in my eyes, and my voice gets high as I try to hold them back, "and that I'll never be able to repay you for this."

A few tears slip down my face, but I smile through them. "Okay. I'm done".

They laugh as they applaud.

And that's when he steps out of the clump, and walks towards me. Holding something behind his back. He is Nick.

And the room goes quiet again, except for a few excited whispers.

He looks straight into my eyes and smiles. "Miley", he says softly, "I love you so much. And I know were only teenagers, but Miley, I wanted to ask you if that, when the time comes, you'll promise to—"

But he's interrupted abruptly when Mrs. Grey bursts in through the door.

She looks around frantically for a moment, before spotting Nick and I. Mrs. Grey hurries up to us. I can see she's been crying.

"Miley, Nick, you need to come with me now. Danielle is in labor. She's at the hospital now. Kevin's with her", she struggles to say in one breath.

"What?!" Nick yelps, "But the baby isn't even due!"

Mrs. Grey's face crumples and she says in a small voice. "I know. That's why you need to come now".

Nick and I look at each other briefly. And then he reaches down and grabs my hand. "Let's go" he nods to his mother.

And the three of us are off, leaving the room, chattering in confusion.

Glancing at one another, Taylor, Mandy, Selena, and Demi, discuss what's going on for a moment before running out of the house to catch up with us.

I glance over at Nick who is still holding my hand.

But I notice that with his free hand, he is pushing a light blue Tiffany's box into his jeans pocket. It dawns on me that the box is just the right size for a ring.

I see a glimpse of the silky white ribbon wrapped around the box and then it's submerged in his pocket.

Suddenly we are in the backseat of Mrs. Grey's car, and everyone is yelling and asking questions, and panicking, and telling others to calm down, as we drive off towards the hospital.

But my mind is racing. And I wonder if whatever is in that blue Tiffany's box, is my birthday present.

**Hmm…can you guess what's in the Tiffany's box? :-)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE STILL LIKING THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW WHY IT"S LONGER THAN THE FIRST ONE!!!**

**Please Review.**


	26. Angel

**Again, SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Ahem. This story might end soon. Maybe not. I don't know. What do you guys think??**

**Please Review.**

We burst into the hospital like we were the God damn Power Rangers and pushed past a nurse at the entrance to the East Wing of the hospital.

Funny. This is the hospital where Nick and I were after Dev attacked us. Same hospital Taylor was in after she attempted to cut her wrists. And now Danielle was joining our little group of hospital-ites.

"She's in here", Mrs. Jonas says as we near room 705. **(a/n: I did that on purpose), **"But she can only have three people in there at once. So far it's her mom and Kevin".

She looks at me. "But she was asking for you before I left".

My eyes widen. "Me?!" I squeak, "I-I don't know if I…I mean…I just…"

And then I feel Nick's hand on my shoulder. "You can do this, Miles", he whispers urgently, "She needs you".

I shudder under his touch and then sigh. "Alright. Fine".

"Go on in", says Mrs. Jonas and I take a deep breath and open the door.

And my heart squeezes for Danielle.

She is laying on the hospital bed with look of something between utter desperation and amplifying pain. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her face is shiny with sweat. As I take a step closer I can see she has tears running down her cheeks.

And then she flinches as another wave of pain hits her.

"Get Miley!" she wails and more tears leak out of her eyes.

Kevin, who has been holding Danielle's hand with fear in his eyes, looks up at me, and his expression is washed with relief.

"Shh…It's okay…she's here now". He soothes softly to Danielle.

Danielle wearily opens her eyes.

I walk over to her slowly.

"Miley", she whimpers, "It hurts".

"I know it does, sweetie", I whisper and I brush her hair off her forehead, "But just think, soon it will all be over at you'll have a little baby".

She nods and rests for a moment.

And then she screams. "Ahhh!"

A nurse rushes in and looks at Danielle. "It's time", she says nodding her head.

"Miley!" Danielle sobs, "Make it stop!"

"I can't honey. You have to be strong, okay? Be strong for that little baby", I say and I grab her hand. "I want you to squeeze my hand every time it hurts. Show me how bad it feels".

The nurse yells, "Okay, Danielle, push!"

And Danielle crushes my hand.

Well, not literally. But she squeezes them so damn hard that I wouldn't be surprised if my fingers fell right off.

"That's it!" I yell, "Come on Danielle, you can do this!"

"I see a head!", the nurse yells, "Push!"

Danielle lets out a cry but follows through.

"Your doing great, sweetheart", Kevin says, taking Danielle's hand.

And all of a sudden there is a sound of crying.

"Danielle!" I yelp, "You did it!"

The nurse is holding up a squirming red baby. "Congratulations, Mrs. Grey" she says, and cuts off the umbilical cord. She gently places the baby in Danielle's arms. "Your lucky. I thought that baby was going to have to go into the oxygen tent. But she looks just fine".

"So it is a girl", I say smiling.

The nurse nods. "It's a girl".

And she turns and leaves.

I turn back to Danielle and Kevin who are smiling like they are looking at a bunny rabbit as the gaze at there very first child.

"What are you going to name her?" I ask finally.

Danielle looks up, still grinning and shrugs.

Kevin is still transfixed on the baby when he speaks:

"Her name is Angelina. Because she's my little Angel".

Danielle claps her hand wearily.

The nurse comes back in and takes the baby from Danielle.

"You both need your rest", she says sternly, and places the baby gently in a little bed.

"I love you", Kevin says kissing his wife on the forehead.

She smiles as she shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

Kevin glances at his child, "I love you too, my pretty little Angel".

He walks up to her and just stands there, watching his little girl sleep in the soft pink clothes that the nurse has put on her.

I grin and open the door. "I'll see you later, Kevin".

He's still standing over Angelina when I leave and shut the door behind me.

As soon as I come out of the room, everyone stands up.

"Well??" demands Taylor.

I bite my lip to keep from smiling again. "All's well".

They cheer and whoop and I fail and my smile breaks out anyways.

"Hold up", Nick's voice cuts through everyone elses and they fall silent.

He walks up to me holding something behind his back.

"Miley", he starts, smiling, "there's something I want to ask you".

And…

Oh. My. God.

He kneels on the ground and pulls out a little blue Tiffany's box from behind his back. And opens the lid.

Inside is a brilliant diamond ring, on a shiny silver band.

"Oh my God", I whisper.

"Miley", he says again, "I know were only kids yet….But if there is one thing in the whole world that I know, it's that I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Miley, will you take this ring and promise me that you'll love me forever too?"

"Oh my God, Nick", I say quietly. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Of course! Yes yes yes!! A thousand times yes!"

He grins even wider and slides the glittering ring onto my finger. "I love you, Miss Miley" Nick says, gathering me in his arms.

I can hear the cheering around me, but it silences as I look into Nick's chocolate eyes.

"I love you too"

And he closes the gap between our lips.

It's a good kiss too.

And one hell of a long one too.

**Awww. :-)**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. The Best Days Of Our Lives

**This may very possibly be the last chapter of this story. And I want to thank you all for being there from the very beginning with me. It started with a story I thought for sure no one would like, and it turned into this. Thank you for all your kindness and support and love. And I want to thank you. So much. I love you all from the bottom of my heart and I'm going to miss this story so much. Please add me to your author alert though because I will be writing a new Niley story very soon! Though I'm not sure it will ever replace this one.  
**

**Thank you so much. You guys are the bestest. This story is for you guys.. And I'll tell you what.**

**I am going to dedicate this story, to the very first person who reviewed this story and her username started as TheNextBestWriter. And it is now x-peace-love-niley-x. That's right. This story is dedicated to YOU!! Thank you for being there from the beginning of Don't Forget Me to the end of Now That You've Remembered. You rock!**

**Alright, I'll shut up now. Here's the last chapter. :-(**

"Miley, you look beautiful", Danielle says.

"You think?" I say, smiling. I feel like a princess in this dress.

"Yes", Taylor nods, in her pretty purple dress. "And the veil with the tiara was a great choice".

I grin and turn to look at myself in the mirror.

Hello. My name is Miley Ray Stewart. I'm 18 years old. And I'm getting married today to the most wonderful, most beautiful guy in the world. Nick.

"Booful!" shouts Angelina who is about 2 years old now.

"Aw, thank you, my little Angel", I say kissing her freckled little cheeks. She looks so much like Danielle it's scary, "You're beautiful too". And she is. My little flower girl is beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Demi says, coming into to the room with Meredith on her tail. They are both wearing the same purple dress as Taylor and Danielle.

I take a deep breath.

"Yes I am". I smile.

When I'm walking down the aisle with my father, walking towards Nick, I remember when Danielle and Kevin got married. And how much I wanted that with me and Nick.

And now I have it. He's mine. I'm his. We're happy.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Love is about the one moment you spend with your lover when everything clicks together and everything really truly feels like it's right._

_That's what Danielle and Kevin have._

_And with a happy grin on my face I realize that that's exactly what me and Nick have._

_It's really show time._

_When Kevin leans down and gives Danielle that special kiss, I close my eyes and smile._

_This is it._

PRESENT:

That never stopped being true for me.

And when I hear, "You may now kiss the bride", I see…

Well actually, I see Joe crying and clapping and saying, "This is just so beautiful" to a bunch of old people he probably doesn't even know.

But I also I see Nick's eyes twinkle. "Are you ready?" he whispers.

I smile. "Just kiss me".

And he does.

When I'm finally Mrs. Miley Grey, and I throw the flower bouquet back, it's Meredith who catches it.

And with that Joe steps up to her, get's down on one knee, pulls out a ring box. And asks Meredith to marry him.

She accepts.

And when I get in the Just Married car with Nick, we put on our seatbelts and he looks at me.

"So, where do you want to go now?"

I look into the sunset. "Forward".

He grins. "Works for me".

He kisses me gently on the lips.

And he starts the ignition.

**Aww that's it! That's the end! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you guys! And I'll miss you so much! Please add me to author alert!**

**Y'all rock! Peace out!**

**And please review!!!**


End file.
